Together?
by CaseyMarieCarter
Summary: Percy looked over to Annabeth and held out his hand. "Together?" He asked. "Together."


Percy felt the wind rush his back as if they were grasping fingers. He watched as Annabeth's hair floated around her, like they did during their first underwater kiss.

He felt her hand tighten around his as the ground rushed up to meet them. He gripped her hand back, holding true to their promise. For them to be _together._

Those words rang out through his head and they both landed on their backs, dust billowing around them.

Pain flared up his back and he cursed, wishing that he still had the curse of Achilles. He groaned, awkwardly sprawled across the floor.

Then a thought pushed in.

_Annabeth._

Quickly, he glanced to his right, where Annabeth laid, curled up, hands clutching her broken ankle, eyes closed.

She looked like hell.

Her blonde hair was disheveled, and her face was pale, and it was covered in cuts and bruises, but to him, she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world.

He crawled over, ignoring the pain that began biting at his arm. He cradled her head in his hands and began to call out her name. At first, it was murmur, and then it began with a strangled cry when she only responded with a moan.

He called her name again with a desperate cry, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. But he couldn't contain it. His heart ached as he watched her moan in pain, her lips trembling. And it scared him.

It scared him because Annabeth was the _strongest person he knew._

He called out her name again, and slowly, her eyes began to flutter. Percy felt his heart race as she jolted up, her hands to her side, as if she was reaching for her bronze knife, even though it was not there.

"Thank Gods." He exclaimed in relief, pulling her into an embrace. He felt her hands slip around his waist and felt her breath tickle his neck. He breathed in her scent, and noted that she smelt like lemons. The smell tingled his nose and filled his mind with a moment of peace.

_She's alive and with me. It's all that matters. _He told himself.

"How sweet." A voice croaked out bitterly.

Percy felt the hairs of the back of his neck tingle as the voice rang out in the pit.

Percy and Annabeth leapt to their feet and spun around, their backs against each other. Percy yanked out the pen in his pocket, uncapping Riptide. The blade extended into a large bronze sword. He readied himself in fencing stance, his sword held forward, eyes trained on the darkness.

He scanned the darkness and focused on the figure hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Percy demanded. He felt sweat drip down from the back of his neck to his back. He didn't even realize it was hot until now.

"It's Arachne." Annabeth said, fists held up to her face. She was not a fan of having fist cuffs with monsters, but if it helped keep her alive a little longer, she wouldn't rule it out all together.

"Clever girl. But I suppose it doesn't help you now does it?" The spider hissed, and Percy swore he heard dozens of spiders hiss along with her.

"I've beaten you before. What stops me from doing it again?" Annabeth said, turning her head to Arachne.

"I assure you, you will not trick me again!" The creature fumed.

"I suggest you leave us alone Arachne." Percy said, brandishing his sword menacingly. He felt Annabeth tense up as the spider inched forward, her voice in a low growl. It sounded like a mixture of laughter and anger.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you boy?" The spider challenged.

"No. But you should be."

"We will see about that Son of Poseidon. I was not looking kill two demigods today, but I am willing to make an exception."

"I wasn't looking for a large spider to kill, but now I do." Percy replied, rotating the sword in a 360 degree circle.

The spider growled angrily, stepping out from the darkness and rushing over to the couple. She lifted two of her legs, poised to strike.

Percy looked over to Annabeth and held out his hand.

"Together?" He asked.

"Together." She confirmed, intertwining her fingers into his as he drove his sword into one of Arachne's legs.

* * *

**I hate how Rick Riordan is making us wait and entire year for House of Hades. I've also posted this story up on tumblr. It's . Thanks for reading!**


End file.
